world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Nullmaenam012814
06:49 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 18:49 -- 06:49 AG: maenam 06:49 AC: hey Nully 06:49 AC: whatts up ?? 06:49 AG: oh you know 06:49 AG: not much 06:49 AG: the usual 06:50 AG: GNITAOLF NI NA SSELDNE GNIKCUF AES FO SSENGNIHTON 06:50 AG: sorry. UGH SORRY. I shouldn't be yelling at you, I'm just frustrated. 06:50 AC: uhhhhhhh 06:50 AG: Look, you'll have to hold onto that bucket for a while longer 06:51 AC: okaaaaayyyyy 06:51 AC: I quess thatts totes fine 06:51 AC: butt uhh 06:51 AC: whats upp ?? 06:51 AG: Some bullshit happened and apparently I'm stuck in the goddamned fucking twilight zone for the next fifteen years 06:52 AG: I'm messaging you from derse right now, but balish's bullshit ex matesprit cunt of a sprite blinded me and fucked all of my computers up and set me adrift in the middle of horrorterrorville 06:53 AC: D:>= 06:53 AC: omq 06:53 AC: we havve to like 06:53 AC: totes come and rescuue yu 06:53 AC: um 06:53 AC: aqaiin 06:53 AG: ehehehe to be fair this is the first time I actually needed rescuing. I came back fine on my own the last time. 06:54 AC: well yeahh but stilll 06:54 AG: anyway if you can pass the news on to Balish that'd be cool. if anyone else has genetic material ready on our team can you like hold onto it too 06:54 AG: I'll message balish later but uh 06:54 AC: ummmm wait 06:54 AG: to be honest I need to blow off a little steam first 06:54 AC: uhhhh wait so like 06:54 AG: I'm pretty gniKCUF DIVIL 06:55 AC: welll like uhhh 06:55 AG: SORRY. sorry. I'm waiting. 06:55 AC: thats kind off understandable 06:55 AC: I was justt qonna askk 06:55 AC: does that meann we uhhhh 06:55 AC: need to hold onto theese buckets for like 06:55 AC: 15 yearrs ?? 06:56 AG: sounds like it. I doubt there's any way to rescue me, to be honest. I think I just have to write off that body. Which sucks balls, but w/e. 06:56 AG: If you guys can get me out of there sooner, I'd love to take it off your hands, but. 06:56 AC: OMQ 06:56 AG: It's not seeming incredibly likely at the moment. 06:56 AC: I WILL COMME AND QET YU MYSELLF 06:56 AC: I mean uhh 06:56 AC: like 06:57 AG: ... Maenam... ): 06:57 AC: well fiqurre somethinq out Nully dont worry 06:57 AG: thanks. don't... stress yourself out about it. I don't think there's much anyone can do, from what it sounds like it's a huge trap, but. 06:57 AG: I mean, for me, not for anyone else. 06:57 AC: Nully weere like 06:58 AC: yur friennds 06:58 AG: but... thanks. ): it means a lot that you'd say that, even if it is only to get that bucket out of your sylladex 06:58 AG: hah. I haven't exactly been the best of friends with anyone lately. 06:58 AC: lolol and like who hasnt ?? 06:58 AC: truuuuuust me Nully we toootes qot yur back 06:59 AG: ..... I could totally hug the shit out of you right now 06:59 AG: you know, if my body wasn't like 90000 leagues under the sea 06:59 AC: well I meannn 06:59 AC: I could totes seahuqq yu 07:00 AC: thatt wouldnt be a prooblem 07:00 AC: uhhh 07:00 AC: except forr uhh 07:00 AC: the wholle 07:00 AC: yu not breathinq thinqq 07:00 AG: hahaha. I guess if anyone could sea hug me it'd be you. 07:00 AG: yeah, that's another thing to consider. I'll probably starve and die of thirst and run out of oxygen before I even get back on my own 07:00 AG: and I'm blind again there and it's scary 07:00 AG: and 07:01 AG: sorry, I'm not trying to be pale at you, I know you get enough of that from Balish P: 07:01 AG: but... bluh. what a shitty situation. 07:01 AC: dontt worry Nully 07:02 AC: well like mounnt a rescue and everyfin !!! 07:02 AG: oh, but. avoid asking libby for help. she kind of wants to kill me. so it'd be kinda out of the frying pan into the fire even if you guys did manage a rescue 07:03 AG: supposedly she's the only one who can save me, but she'll never help anyway. 07:03 AG: it's awfully fucking convenient for her for me to be out of the way 07:03 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gives you shitty internet hugs. -- 07:04 -- aestheticChitin AC toooootes accept shitty internnet hugs -- 07:04 AC: donnt worry 07:04 AC: Balish and me cann keep in on the downlowtide 07:04 AC: justt hold tiiqht 07:04 AC: ummm 07:05 AC: okay thatt uhhh may be all yu cann do 07:05 AG: thanks again, maenam. >_< hopefully whatever she did to my computers and shit wears off. it's... kinda boring floating in space without even troll minesweeper 07:05 AC: sorry that came out wronnq /:= 07:05 AG: ehehe maenam it's fine. I can appreciate a little gallow's humour right now 07:06 AC: okayy then 07:06 AC: Im qonna qo and finnd Balish annd 07:06 AC: see if we cannt qet this resccue a rollinq !! 07:06 AG: thanks maenam 07:06 AG: I'm gonna go 07:06 AG: blow off some steam 07:07 AC: okayy Nully 07:07 AC: staay safe !!! 07:07 AG: talk to you soon. I'll try. 07:07 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 19:07 --